Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a centrifugal pendulum vibration control device.
Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-141018, there is known a centrifugal pendulum vibration control device in which four inertia mass bodies are supported on the outer circumference of a supporting member via two arm members in such a manner that the supporting member, the inertia mass bodies, and the two arm members form a parallel four-bar link whereby the inertia mass bodies are translated along a circular-arc path in relation to the supporting member.